EL PRIMER AMOR
by eri-san uesugi
Summary: -¿Alguna vez has estado en Jersey? Danny le miró con curiosidad.  -Sí, de hecho fue donde me rompieron por primera vez el corazón.  Un pequeño fic en celebración del día de San Valentine.


**El Primer Amor**

_-¿Alguna vez has estado en Jersey? Danny le miró con curiosidad, alzando la voz sobre el ruido estridente de la música. –Porque si no es así no comprendo por qué la detestas tanto._

_Steve dejó su cerveza en la barra y sonrió._

_-De hecho Danno, visité New Jersey una vez._

_-¿Y por qué diablos no te gusto? Dijo atónito golpeando con su mano uno de los enormes globos en forma de corazón que iban de aquí a allá por el enorme lugar en el que se celebraba la fiesta de San Valentine a la que Lori había arrastrado a todo el equipo._

_-El clima es horrible, el ruido insoportable, apenas se puede respirar y la gente te mira como si quisiera arrancarte la cabeza._

_-Hogar dulce hogar. Sonrió Danno bebiendo de su cerveza. -¿A qué lugares fuiste? Preguntó con curiosidad._

_-Algunos museos, edificios históricos. Cosas así._

_-Tal vez esa es la razón por la que la odias. Argumentó el detective. –Más que una visita suena como un aburrido viaje escolar._

_-Lo era. Afirmó. –Fue el maldito regalo de nuestro coronel en Annapolis cuando estaba en tercer año._

_-¿Regalo?_

_- De San Valentine. Pedimos como regalo salir de la academia a divertirnos y eso fue lo que se le ocurrió al desgraciado. Era muy simpático. Ironizó haciendo reír al rubio._

_-Debieron aprovecharlo y fugarse a algún club para ver la cara divertida de la ciudad._

_-Lo hicimos, pero al final el comandante nos rastreó hasta allí y estuvimos en detección haciendo lagartijas y sentadillas durante tres semanas._

_El detective no pudo evitar una carcajada._

_-¿Al menos valió la pena? ¿Te divertiste? Seguro te ligaste a alguna chica._

_El marine pareció pensarlo durante unos segundos antes de sonreír._

_-Ahora que recuerdo esa noche pasaron muchas cosas._

_-Wow ¿Vas a contarme los sucios detalles?_

_-No hay sucios detalles socio. Rió Steve golpeando el globo gigante que Kono (quien bailaba con Fong en la pista) había arrojado hacia ellos. –Mas bien es la triste historia de cuando me rompieron el corazón por primera vez. Sonrió._

_-¿Tan duro te pego la chica? Se carcajeó Danny._

_-La única persona que hizo que me pareciera un poco interesante esa ciudad me rechazó tajantemente._

_-¡Demonios! El rubio hizo una mueca. –Me encantaría conocer a esa mujer. ¿Cómo era ella?_

_-Bueno, para empezar no era "ella", sino "él". Corrigió el moreno con una sonrisa._

_Danny lo observó con sorpresa unos instantes._

_-¡No! ¡¿Enserio? Habló finalmente con tono de sorpresa. -¿Tú?_

_-¿Tan raro es? Sonrió Steve aun viendo balbucear a Danno._

_-No, es sólo que tú… bueno, nunca pensé que alguien cómo tú fuera de los que dan amor por igual._

_El comentario hizo sonreír a Steve, quien pidió otra ronda de cervezas notando que sus botellas ya estaban vacías._

_-No es algo que vaya gritando a todo el mundo, pero tampoco es algo que trate de ocultar. Aclaró el moreno tomando su cerveza._

_-¿Entonces? Preguntó Danno obteniendo una mirada desconcertada por parte de Mcgarret. -¿Por qué ese chico te rompió el corazón? ¿Qué hiciste para que te rechazara? Continuó, sin saber de donde salía toda esa curiosidad que ahora le invadía._

_-¿En verdad quieres escuchar la historia de mi amargo amor a primera vista? Se burló Steve._

_-No voy a permitir que siembres la duda y no me des respuestas._

_El marine le sonrió y se recargó en la barra tratando de hacer memoria._

_-Bueno, en ese entonces tenía 20 años. Comenzó. –Y lo que pasó fue que…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>****New Jersey, 14 de febrero del 2000****<strong>_

-¡Mcgarret, mueve el culo! Gritó Adam, quien estaba pegado a la puerta con un pequeño espejo en la rendija de la puerta de su habitación del hotel.

-¡Mierda Adam, haz tu guardia y cállate! Rugió el chico moreno saliendo del baño con el cabello aún húmedo y la toalla descansando sobre sus hombros desnudos.

-Si el coronel nos descubre tu trasero va a estar más caliente que el cañón de una MK-14 cuando terminé de patearlo.

-Deja de ser paranoico. Sonrió el ojiverde poniéndose la entallada playera negra con el logo dorado de AC/DC. –Ya lo comprobé; el anciano esta durmiendo como tronco desde hace una hora. Afirmó el castaño metiéndose las botas negras y abrochando el cinturón de su ajustado pantalón vaquero oscuro.

-Tienes suerte de que Ian y Carlos estén igual de locos que tú. Sonrió el pelinegro sin dejar de ver por el espejo hacia el pasillo. –Y de que el idiota de Spencer este de humor para emborracharse porque su chica lo voto hace unos días. Rió sin ocultar la gracia que eso le causaba.

-Con o sin ellos no vine a este agujero sólo para desperdiciar mi tiempo viendo reliquias y pinturas. Es San Valentine, vamos a divertirnos. Aseguró tomando su billetera y revisando por última vez que sus señuelos estuvieran "dormidos" en sus camas. –Hora de irnos Carvi.

El pelinegro apagó las luces y lo siguió a través de la ventana de la habitación hasta las escaleras de emergencia. Bajaron con sigilo hasta la calle en la parte trasera del hotel donde se encontrarían con los otros 3 miembros de su pandilla. Steve se enderezó buscando alguna señal de sus compañeros en la tenue oscuridad de la calleja. Nada.

-A lo mejor se lo pensaron bien. Comentó Adam encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ese desgraciado de Ian. Bufó el chico dispuesto a subir de nuevo y darle una buena paliza al susodicho por dejarlos plantados, cuando de repente las luces de un auto surgieron detrás de ellos iluminando la calle. El auto avanzó hacia ellos a gran velocidad sin detenerse, de modo que los dos cadetes no tuvieron más opción que saltar fuera de su camino para sobrevivir.

-¡Wooooohoooooooooooo! El auto se paró unos metros delante de ellos cuando Ian sacó su cabeza por la ventana del conductor con sus cabellos pelirrojos aun moviéndose por el viento. – ¿Vienen o no Señoritas? Rió el muchacho apretando el claxon del auto.

Adam y Steve se acercaron al deportivo rojo, comprobando que se trataba de un Honda S2000.

-¿De dónde coño lo sacaste? Preguntó el pelinegro alarmado.

-Una pensión para autos cerca de aquí. Se encogió de hombros mientras el capote del auto bajaba. –Nadie lo reclamará hasta la mañana. Adam lo miró con gesto reprobatorio. -¡¿Qué? No voy a subir a mis nenas en cualquier cosa. Se quejó el pelirrojo. –Mis chicas se merecen lo mejor. Sonrió mirando de Steve a Adam.

-¿Dónde están Carlos y Spencer? Sonrió el moreno subiendo al asiento copiloto mientras su amigo se montaba en el asiento trasero.

-A unas calles de aquí, asegurando el perímetro. Bromeó. –Spencer se esta comportando como una nenita ¿Seguro que quieres llevarlo? El ojiverde le dio un golpe en la cabeza y Ian puso en marcha el auto con un rechinido de neumáticos.

Un par de calles adelante Steve vio a Carlos. Su amigo moreno estaba, como de costumbre, tratando de ligarse a una chica que a todas luces se veía incómoda con la cercanía del muchacho.

-¡Hey cariño, hora de irnos! Le gritó Steve tocando la bocina del auto. –Me prometiste que tendríamos una cita esta noche, incluso compre una caja de condones. Ian y Adam estallaron en carcajadas mientras Carlos volteaba espantado hacia ellos y la chica aprovechaba la oportunidad para retirarse con cara de horror y vergüenza. -¡Hey Carlos! ¡¿Estabas tratando de engañarme? Bromeó Steve poniendo cara de cachorrito (Desde ese entonces la tenía).

-Claro que no corazón. Sonrió Carlos acercándose a ellos. –Sólo estaba preguntando por un buen lugar para nuestra cita. Su dedo delineo la barbilla del castaño y se posó en sus labios. –No te pongas celoso, sabes que tu trasero es mi favorito. Su ojo pardo se cerró en un gesto cómplice con Steve y ambos rieron.

-Maldita sea, dejen de dar un espectáculo y larguémonos de una vez por todas. Spencer apareció detrás del latino. -¿Vamos a beber o a quedarnos aquí a ver sus cochinadas toda la noche? El rubio se acomodó la chaqueta de cuero negro y de un saltó entró en la parte de atrás del auto junto a Adam.

-Pero si es la señorita del grupo. Sonrió Ian recibiendo cómo respuesta que Spencer le mostrara el dedo medio.

Carlos subió al auto y le pasó el brazo por los hombros al rubio.

-_**Tranquilo güerito.**_ Musitó en español haciendo reír al resto. –Te voy a llevar a un buen lugar. Agregó palmeándole la mejilla. -¡Arranca esta mierda Ian! Ordenó. -¡Que hoy nos vamos a acabar todo el alcohol de esta ciudad!

-¡Apenas y tienes para una maldita botella, imbécil! Se carcajeó el pelirrojo arrancando con un rechinido.

-No seas _**pendejo.**_ Comentó Adam usando una de las muchas groserías en español que aprendía de Carlos. –Hoy el hijo del Senador invita. Sonrió señalando al rubio que rodó sus ojos azules.

-¿De dónde te robaste el carro Ian? Comentó Spencer sonriendo socarronamente mientras Steve buscaba una buena estación en la radio.

-Tu hada madrina convirtió una bolsa de mierda en un deportivo para que puedas ir al baile real con estilo. Sonrió. –Pero si no te callas te convierto en calabaza. ¡Sólo disfrútalo perra! Gritó el ojigris cuando el castaño encontró la estación adecuada y la ronca voz de Bon Scott invadió el ambiente. -Dont need reason, dont be rhyme! _**(¡No necesito razones, no necesito lógica!)**_ Cantó Ian siguiendo el ritmo. – Ain´t nothing I would rather do! _**(¡No hay otra cosa que quiera hacer!)**_

-¡Woooooooooooo! Gritó Carlos sacudiendo en el proceso a su amigo rubio. – Going down, Party time! (Voy bajando, hora de divertirse!) Le cantó a Spencer siguiendo con la canción. –My friends are gonna be there too. (Mis amigos están aquí también.) ¡Canten perras! Gritó el pelinegro haciendo reír al ojiazul.

-I´m on the highway to hell! (¡Estoy en la carretera al infierno!) Highway to hell! Corearon todos gritando a todo pulmón. –I´m on the highway to hell!

Un par de canciones y varias señales de alto ignoradas después, Carlos les señalo la calle donde estaba el club del que había averiguado (en realidad sí le había preguntado sobre un buen club en la zona a esa chica, su error había sido insistir en que lo acompañara).

-¡Hey, hey! ¡Frena idiota qué te lo pasas! Gritó Steve cuando el pelirrojo casi pasa de largo del lugar que el latino había mencionado.

-¿BLISS? Sonrió Adam viendo el cartel en azul neón sobre la puerta blanca custodiada por el cadenero.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Espera, espera! Interrumpió Danno. -¿Dijiste BLISS? Sonrió.<em>

_-Sí. Respondió Steve confundido por el abrupto comentario de su compañero._

_-Yo solía ir mucho ahí con mis amigos, es uno de los mejores clubs del centro. Sonrió Danny bebiendo un trago. _

_-El lugar no estaba mal, pero no lo recuerdo muy bien. El SEAL se encogió de hombros._

_-Por cierto ¿Te han dicho que tus amigos están jodidamente locos? _

_-Bastante. Rió._

_-Del ejercito al fin y al cabo. Suspiró Danny. – Pero en fin, ¿qué paso después?_

_El comandante se permitió un momento para retomar el hilo de su historia que, aunque en su cabeza estaba muy clara, tenía que editar muy bien (cortar algunos detalles) para contársela a su compañero. Después de unos segundos continuó._

* * *

><p>-¿BLISS? Sonrió Adam viendo el cartel en azul neón sobre la puerta blanca custodiada por el cadenero.<p>

-Hay una maldita cola más grande que la de Carlos. Se quejó Ian azotando la cabeza en el volante.

-Es San Valentine después de todo. Sonrió Steve pasándose la mano por el cabello.

-¡Oh, si! Aquí hay muchas nenas. Celebró el latino frotándose las manos.

-¿Y cómo jodidos vamos a entrar hoy con esa fila? El pelinegro hizo una mueca.

-Muevan el culo de una vez por todas. Sonrió Spencer empujando a Carlos para bajar del auto. –No hay nada que un par de billetes no solucione.

-Jodido riquillo. Rió el latino apoyando sus desgastados converse en el asiento para poder bajar seguido de Adam.

-Ian. Llamó Steve al chico que subía el capote y ponía la alarma al auto. –Nada de peleas por hoy socio. Advirtió. –Si nos metemos en un problema nos jugamos el trasero.

-Tranquilo cariño. Sonrió. –Yo sólo vengo a divertirme. Dijo palmeando el trasero de Steve echándose a correr para darle alcance a los demás.

Entraron entre abucheos y recordatorias a sus madres después de que Spencer le pagara al cadenero para darles pase directo. El lugar era bastante espacioso con las tenues luces en azul y rosa brillante iluminando desde del piso hasta el techo. La barra en forma circular estaba ubicada en la parte derecha inferior de las escaleras y la enorme pista de baile se encontraba repleta al igual que las mesas en las orillas y esquinas del primer y segundo piso.

Carlos había sido el más rápido de todos localizando al instante una mesa olvidada en la esquina izquierda del segundo piso hacia donde se apresuró a llegar con Spencer mientras él, Ian y Adam se aventuraban a abrirse paso entre la marea de gente y llegar hasta la barra para pedir una botella de tequila. Cuando al fin la consiguieron se dieron cuenta de que el problema más grande sería llegar hasta su mesa con la botella y los vasos intactos entre tanta gente moviéndose frenética al ritmo de _**feeling hot hot hot de buster poindexter.**_

Cuando al fin divisaron a Spencer en la mesa Ian ya estaba más que animado moviendo los hombros al ritmo de la pegajosa canción.

-¿Y Carlos? Preguntó Steve gritando para hacerse oír.

-El hijo de puta se fue tras una zorra hace un rato. Gritó enfadado el rubio arrebatándole la botella de las manos al castaño.

-El muy cabrón se nos adelantó. Bufó Adam sentándose junto al rubio en el sillón.

-Ese maldito traidor nos cambio por un par de tetas. Rió el pelirrojo sentándose y comenzando a beber.

-¡Hey, recuerden que no podemos ponernos como cubas! Advirtió Steve mirando especialmente a Ian. –Si mañana tenemos resaca y el coronel se da cuenta…

-¡Nos corta las bolas! Gritó Ian abrazándolo y chocando sus copas.

Carlos volvió a los veinte minutos con el cabello revuelto y sudoroso. Había estado huyendo del novio de la chica a la cual estaba hostigando hasta que el mastodonte ese se le apareció y él puso en práctica su entrenamiento en los 100 metros planos y corrió por su vida.

-Te lo digo güero. Habló el latino abrazando a su amigo. –Si ella se lo quiere perder es su problema, yo ya te hubiera jodido en alguna esquina de este lugar. Sonrió besando su mejilla.

-Vete a la mierda Carlos, tú te jodes todo lo que camine. Bromeó Steve.

-Y algunas cosas que se arrastran. Rió Adam.

-Vale vale, reconozco que soy muy enamoradizo. Reconoció. –Pero para que veas que te quiero mucho, esta noche seré todo tuyo. Spencer lo miró gélidamente con sus ojos azules y luego suspiró.

-Idiota. Musitó.

La primera botella se acabó entre chistes, anécdotas, bromas y Carlos y Steve bailando sobre los sillones ante las carcajadas de Ian, Spencer y Adam. El ambiente en el lugar era bueno y con la segunda botella el ánimo del grupo estaba por las nubes mientras brindaban y vaciaban sus vasos cada que el coro de la canción Tequila se repetía.

-¡TEQUILA! Gritaron todos alzando su vaso y haciendo fondo para de nuevo llenarlo y repetir la acción.

-¡TEQUILA! Dijo a todo pulmón Ian.

-Te adelantaste imbécil. Rió Steve empujando a su amigo. -¡TEQUILA! Gritó ahora él junto a sus demás amigos.

-Hey, ya se me entumieron los pies. Se quejó Carlos. -¿Vamos a mover el bote o qué?

-¿Por qué no te llevas a Spencer? Sugirió Steve. –Él es el que necesita divertirse más hoy. El latino sonrió.

-Entonces, nosotros los dejamos solos niños. Sonrió levantándose y tomando consigo al rubio. –Vamos a ponerle fuego a la pista. Gritó caminando hacia el primer piso.

-Eres un hijo de perra Mcgarret. Le gritó el ojiazul mientras era arrastrado. – ¡Esta me las pagas!

El castaño los siguió hasta que se mezclaron con toda la gente y Spencer se pegó al latino que lo sostenía de la cintura mientras bailaban.

-En serio, no entiendo que mierda se traen esos dos. Sonrió Adam mirándolos también – ¿Es un maldito amor masoquista o algo así?

-Naah, a Spencer sólo le gusta jugar con Carlos. Agregó Ian tomándose hasta el fondo su vaso de tequila.

-Spencer no se ha dado cuenta, pero esta coladito por el imbécil de Carlos. Sonrió Steve sin despegar la mirada del sensual baile que ofrecían sus amigos en la pista.

Adam pareció meditarlo un poco, pero Ian se sirvió más tequila y soltó una carcajada.

-Entonces qué dices cariño. El ojiverde volteó a verlo. -¿Carlos se lo jode esta noche?

-¿Es una apuesta? Dijo interesado Adam.

-No vamos a apostar sobre Carlos y Spencer. Sentenció el moreno.

-¿O crees que me lo lleve a la cama yo primero? Sonrió el pelirrojo. Adam rió abiertamente ante el comentario, pero Steve le miró fijamente unos instantes antes de sonreír.

-No tienes ni la más mínima oportunidad nene. Spencer no te toma en serio ni a la hora de bromear. El ojigris hizo un gesto dramático de dolor. –Búscate a alguien más a quien joderte en este lugar, es San Valentine, debe haber muchos dispuestos. El contenido de su vaso raspó su garganta cuando lo pasó de un solo trago, pero apenas estaba entrando en calor.

- Y hablando de joder. Intervino el pelinegro acercándose a la barandilla. -¿Ya viste a esa belleza Mcgarret?

* * *

><p><em>-¿Todos tus amigos eran gays Steve? La cara de Danny mostró una sonrisa curiosa.<em>

_-No. El marine observó de reojo al hombre que hacía rato miraba a su compañero desde una mesa cercana. –Carlos es bisexual, Ian siempre se declaro gay, Spencer siempre fue complicado, pero Adam es totalmente heterosexual. Los ojos verdes de Steve se oscurecieron cuando miro directo hacía el tipo que se acercaba a su compañero en clara amenaza de lo que sucedería si se arriesgaba a dar un paso más._

_-No es que no sea interesante oír sobre tú época de rebeldía y borracheras. Sonrió Danny. –Pero cuando aparece nuestro misterioso chico rompe corazones de SEAL´S._

_-A eso iba Danny. Sonrió satisfecho cuando el hombre dio media vuelta y se retiró. –Si dejas de interrumpir tal vez termine de contarte antes de que se acabe la fiesta._

_-Muy gracioso._

_-Entonces, Adam estaba asomado en la barandilla…_

* * *

><p>-¿Ya viste a esa belleza Mcgarret? El ojiazul señaló un punto en una de las esquinas de la pista. –Esta para casarse con ella. Rió su amigo.<p>

Steve paró de prestarle atención en el momento en que sus ojos captaron la figura que acompañaba a la pequeña chica rubia que Adam señalaba. Un esbelto chico de tez blanca que bailaba al ritmo de _**You Make me Feel. **_El moreno contuvo la respiración unos segundos cuando sus ojos captaron el movimiento sensual y peligroso de las fuertes caderas del chico pelinegro y notó los firmes músculos en desarrollo marcarse bajo la playera blanca.

En un instante su lengua estaba recorriendo sus labios saboreando la sensualidad que emanaba de aquel firme cuerpo; el cabello negro revuelto y las fuertes extremidades que se movían como si la música lo siguiera a él y no al revés. En un instante Steve pudo escuchar su corazón golpeando contra su tórax con tanta claridad que la música desapareció y la silueta lejana del muchacho pareció danzar al ritmo de ese acelerado latido. Pero cuando el chico vio fugazmente alrededor y sonrió; fue ahí cuando no tuvo duda: se trataba de amor a primera vista.

Antes de que se diera cuenta Adam le pasaba la mano frente a sus ojos y Ian curioso miraba hacia donde sus ojos estaban perdidos.

-¡Buena cacería hermano! Sonrió el ojigris pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros.

-¡Pero si a ti no te gustan las mujeres Ian¡ Reclamó el ojiazul preocupado por tener más competencia.

-No estamos hablando de esa rubia flaca. Una mueca de asco se formó en el rostro del pelirrojo. Si no de esa belleza salvaje en blanco y negro que esta adornando a tu chica.

-Oooh, pues para mí mucho mejor si se lo quitan de encima. Se encogió de hombros.

-Cincuenta dólares Mcgarret. Susurró Ian en su oído.

-¿Qué?

-Cincuenta para el que se lo quede esta noche. Propuso con una sonrisa altiva. –Con suerte y eso me alcance para pagar el motel y los condones.

Steve se lo sacó de encima enfadado.

-No te le acerques Ian. Advirtió serio como pocas veces, pero su amigo lo ignoró y se marchó a paso apresurado gritando a todo pulmón "Cincuenta para el ganador Mcgarret". Steve chistó volteó a buscar al chico pero este ya no se encontraba donde hacia unos instantes, vio al pelirrojo abrirse paso entre la gente buscando al pelinegro y como si se moviera en automático salió también en su búsqueda dejando sólo a Adam.

Pasó casi diez minutos empujando gente y tratando de encontrar ya fuera al chico o al idiota de su amigo (preferentemente separados), pero lo único que podía distinguir en la semi penumbra del lugar eran cuerpos sudados moviéndose de aquí para allá. Luego de recorrer el lugar varias veces se topo con Adam y la chica rubia sentados en la barra bebiendo algo azul.

-Este desgraciado no pierde el tiempo. Murmuró el castaño viendo que su amigo efectivamente había aprovechado la ausencia del pelinegro para abordar a la chica.

-¡Hey Mcgarret! ¿Te están ganando la cacería? Rió el ojiazul.

-¿Has visto a Ian? Preguntó acercándose.

-No, pero te presento a Diana. El pelinegro le golpeó el brazo. –Ella es la amiga de tu amado chico fugitivo. La chica sonrió extendiéndole la mano mientras bebía de su trago.

-Un placer Diana. Dijo monótonamente mirando alrededor.

-Willy no es un chico fácil. Dijo ella llamando su atención. –Tú amigo y tú van a tener que esforzarse si quieren acercársele.

-¿Él es gay? Preguntó Adam con curiosidad.

-Hay muchos hombres que lo siguen. Rió ella.

Steve hubiera querido quedarse a escuchar más sobre el muchacho, pero en ese momento lo divisó casi al otro lado de la pista con un par de cervezas en la mano y Ian pisándole los talones mientras se abría paso entre la gente. Steve técnicamente corrió a través del mar de gente, incluidos Carlos y Spencer que lo miraron confundidos cuando de un golpe empujó a Ian hacia una de las mesas tirando todas las bebidas que había en ella. Sin poder evitar reírse siguió a paso rápido al chico que ahora conocía como Willy, hasta que este se detuvo en una de las mesas reuniéndose con varios chicos más. Con un gran suspiró calmó sus recientes nervios y se acercó a la mesa.

-Hola Willy. Saludó obteniendo la atención de los cinco chicos del grupo. El pelinegro volteó y lo miró confundido.

-¿Te conozco? Preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo con sus profundos ojos azul claro que tenían atrapados a los verdes oscuros de Steve.

-No. Respondió sonriendo. –Más bien yo conozco a alguien que te conoce a ti. El muchacho desvió un momento su mirada hacía una pequeña trifulca que comenzaba a armarse unas mesas a distancia, pero cuando el moreno volvió a hablar lo enfocó de nuevo. –Yo estaba preguntándome si quieres bailar.

-No. Respondió secamente el muchacho causando la risilla de sus amigos.

La respuesta le cayó como un balde de agua helada al cadete, pues para ser franco, nadie en toda su vida de galantería lo había rechazado, y mucho menos tan tajantemente. Sin embargo él era un hombre decidido (más bien terco, en palabras de Spencer) y estaba lo suficientemente interesado (babeando) por el pelinegro cómo para hacer usó de todo su arsenal.

-Ya veo. Respondió con una amable sonrisa. -¿Qué te parece entonces si te invitó un trago?

-Puedo pagar mis propios tragos, gracias. Sonrió fingidamente el ojiazul.

-Si no me aceptas un trago entonces podemos solamente sentarnos y platicar un rato. Propuso Steve apoyando su mano en la mesa para inclinarse más cerca del rostro de líneas firmes pero amables.

-Mira amigo. Dijo el chico levantándose y poniéndose recto. –Simplemente no estoy interesado en relacionarme contigo. Steve lo miró, sintiendo su sangre arder ante el altivo carácter de Willy quien era algunos centímetros más bajo que él. – ¡Tampoco estoy interesado en tú amigo pelirrojo; ese al que arrojaste sobre la mesa de allá y que estuvo molestando casi diez minutos después de que quiso abordarme en la barra tocándome el trasero! El castaño se quedó de piedra por un instante. –No sé que clase de juego estúpido se traigan entre manos. Continuó el chico. –Pero los quiero lejos de mí o la próxima vez que te me acerques te reacomodo la cara.

Con eso Steve tuvo suficiente como para marcharse con el rabo entre las patas.

-Mcgarret hijo de perra. Se quejó Ian sentado en la mesa con Spencer. –Eso fue excesivo hasta para mí. Dijo sobándose un corte en el labio.

-Dímelo a mí. Sonrió amargamente. –Y todo para que me mandaran a la mierda y de paso tu parte también me la lleve yo. Reclamó dejándose caer en el sillón y llenando su vaso de tequila.- ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurrió manosearle el trasero sin siquiera saber su nombre?

El pelirrojo rió empinándose su trago.

-Valió la pena, ese chico tiene un culo de campeonato.

Steve se mordió el labio cuando giró la vista a la pista y encontró al pelinegro bailando con uno de los tipos que estaban en su mesa. Ian tenía razón; el trasero del chico se le hacía más que antojable para descansar sus manos y otras cosas más. Parecía obvio que no le molestaba bailar con otro chico, porque se movía y pegaba a su compañero de baile de forma casi natural, ¡Y que ganas sentía él de correr y empujar a ese intruso para poder apresar al pelinegro entre sus brazos y probar aquellos carnosos labios que dibujaban las sonrisas más hermosas que hubiera visto! Tanto así que cada vez que le miraba sonreír su pulso cosquillaba y se sentía mareado.

Cuando la tercera botella de tequila estaba a menos de la mitad, Steve ya estaba comenzando a sentirse miserable y enfadado de ver a su chico pasar por más compañeros de baile de los que recordaba. Sinceramente en cualquier momento iba a bajar y romperle los brazos a ese desgraciado que tomaba de la cintura al ojiazul con la excusa de estar bailando.

Adam apareció un rato más tarde y se unió a la plática trivial que tenían sobre las hipótesis que cada uno armaba para explicar porque al comandante se le había caído todo el cabello antes de los sesenta años. En algún punto de la madrugada Spencer había conseguido una chica y desaparecido con ella y Ian cantaba y bailaba a des ritmo evidenciando su ebriedad. Adam estaba comenzando a dormitar sobre la mesa y él seguía ahí, apoyado en la barandilla viendo al pelinegro moverse por el lugar para traer más cerveza, siempre cerveza, o para pararse a bailar una o dos canciones con alguna chica o chico de su mesa. Steve ahí y ahora sí que comenzaba a odiar aquella maldita ciudad; porque lo único que le gustaba de ella estaba ahí abajo, bien cerca suyo que podía saborear el sudor que recorría su cuerpo, pero tan lejos que sólo podía mirarlo desde allí.

-¡Bien! ¡Pues a la mierda! Se dijo decidido y alentado por todo el tequila en su sistema. Con decisión bajo las escaleras y se abrió paso a empujones entre la gente, dispuesto a mandar a dormir de un golpe al imbécil que estaba tocando lo que ya consideraba suyo sin que le perteneciera. Si se iba a ir con un mal sabor de boca de esa jodida ciudad, al menos lo haría con la satisfacción de haberle robado un besó más húmedo que la selva tropical a ese chico de ojos azules como el cielo.

Estaba a pocos metros de su objetico cuando Carlos apareció de la nada y lo tomó por el brazo.

-¡Mcgarret! ¡Hay que largarnos! Gritó jalándolo hacia la salida, pero antes de pudiera resistirse quedó envuelto en todo el caos.

Los puñetazos comenzaron a salir de todos lados, las mesas volcadas y la gente fritando y alejándose de la pelea. Ni siquiera notó cuando Ian, Spencer y Adam se habían unido a la trifulca ni se enteró de a quien estaba golpeando, sólo era consciente de que cualquiera que no fuera alguno de los cuatro idiotas con los que había llegado debía de recibir un derechazo en la cara.

Cuando la policía llegó y los sacó del lugar el coronel ya los estaba esperando afuera. Steve ya no sabía si lo que quería era vomitar u orinarse en los pantalones cuando vio a su calvo comandante plantado frente a ellos con todo y uniforme. Cuando miró alrededor decidió que vomitar era lo más urgente, porque el auto en el que habían llegado ya ni siquiera estaba en donde lo habían dejado. ¡Genial! Les habían robado el coche que robaron. Cómo si la cabeza no le doliera ya lo suficiente cómo para escuchar todo lo que le esperaba.

"En serio. Maldita ciudad" Pensó Steve mientras el comandante hablaba con los oficiales sobre la custodia.

* * *

><p><em>-Y eso fue básicamente lo que pasó. Finalizó Steve terminando su cuarta cerveza. –En esa noche robamos un choche, me rechazaron, me emborraché con tequila, me metí en una pelea por culpa de Carlos, nos robaron el coche y el comandante nos dio calló cereza en el pastel. Steve sonrió, pero al mirar a Danny se percató de que este no sonreía y en su lugar lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. -¿Pasa algo socio?<em>

_-Nada. Sonrió al fin. –Es sólo que esta historia tuya me recordó algo que había olvidado._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Cuando iba en la academia reprobé mi primera práctica de Interrogatorio y terminé con mi novia. Todo el mismo día Rió Danny._

_-¿Y qué tiene eso de gracioso? Mencionó el SEAL confundido._

_-Qué mi amiga Diana dijo que lo que necesitaba era un cambio drástico- Comentó el rubio. –Así que me tiño el cabello de negro y me dijo que dejara de ser tan amable. Sonrió el rubio. -¿Y sabes qué es lo más gracioso? Steve no respondió, ni siquiera se movió. –Que recuerdo que días después me arrastro hasta el BLISS con mis amigos y me emborrache tan rápido como pude. De lo poco que recuerdo es que hubo un maldito pelirrojo que me tocó el trasero mientras pedía mi cerveza, y de un tipo de grandes ojos verdes y una horrible playera negra de AC/DC al que mande al cuerno y que no dejaba de mirarme desde el segundo piso._

_El comandante era la viva imagen de una estatua cuando terminó de escuchar todo aquello. ¡Un minuto! ¡Eso significaba que Danny era…!_

_-¡Hey Danny! Gritó Kono haciéndole señas. -¡Ven a bailar! El rubio sonrió dejando su botella en la barra._

_-Por cierto. Le susurró al moreno cerca del oído. –En ese entonces me decían Willy, por mi apellido, Williams. Steve se puso frio. –Y, Mcgarret. Agregó. –Toda la noche estuve esperando que te decidiera a bajar y me invitaras a bailar de nuevo. Y sin más el detective se alejó hacia la pista de baile._

_Unos instantes después, cuando el castaño procesó todo y salió de su estupor de enterarse de que su primer amor, el chico que lo bateó y en el cual estuvo pensando más de un año después de esa noche era Danno, ¡SU DANNO!, buscó rápidamente a su compañero en la pista de baile y lo vio… Ese movimiento de caderas mortal que lo había embobado hacía años. Los mismos movimientos lentos y sensuales que había visto en aquel chico pelinegro ¡de ojos azules! ¡Azules idénticos a los de Danny! ¡De sonrisa cálida y contagiosa como la de su compañero!_

_Mierda. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta en todo ese tiempo? Ahora le resultaba más fácil explicarse por qué había caído como mosca ante el rubio cuando lo conoció. Es que en serio que era un idiota. Y ahora, sabiendo todo eso se preguntaba dónde estarían Ian y Carlos en ese momento, porque estaba dispuesto a darles una paliza a ambos. A uno por tocar el trasero de su Danno, y a otro por arruinar la oportunidad que les pudo haber cambiado la vida._

_-Pero aún tengo una oportunidad. Se dijo caminando hacia la pista de baile, sintiendo brevemente esos mismos nervios de hace años, pero igual de decidido que en ese entonces._

_-¿Me permites? Le dijo a Kono que con una sonrisa se retiro del medio y le cedió a su pareja de baile. Se acopló de inmediato al ritmo de la canción y tomó las caderas de Danny con fuerza, como hacía años quiso hacer. -¿Es demasiado tarde para invitarte a bailar y a tomar ese trago? Susurró en el oído del detective. _

_-Estas de suerte. Respondió pegándose a él. –Hoy no traigo efectivo y tengo muchas ganas de beber._

_Steve sonrió y pensó en que tal vez eso que dicen sobre que el primer amor es también el último tal vez era cierto._

* * *

><p><em>En la sede del equipo cuatro de los SEAL´S Carlos estornudo fuertemente. <em>

_-Maldita sea. Gritó sentándose en la cama. _

_-¿Qué diablos te pasa? Bostezó su acompañante dándose la vuelta._

_-Alguien debe estar hablando mal de mí._

_-No seas imbécil y ya déjame dormir. Mañana me tengo que ir temprano._

_-No seas quejumbroso güerito. Sonrió el latino. –El cansado debería de ser yo que te estuve dando amor toda la noche._

_-Deja de molestarme. Pidió echándose las sabanas encima. –Mañana tengo asamblea hasta las 2._

_-Ya, ya señor senador, duérmete que yo voy por agua._

_En la cocina el pelinegro se encontró a Ian que se veía bastante agotado._

_-¿Qué tal tu noche?_

_-Creo que pesque un resfriado. Se quejo el pelirrojo._

_-Mientras no pesques el SIDA por tener a tantos en tu cama. Rió._

_-Envidioso, cómo tú sólo tienes a Spencer._

_-Con él me basta, el Senador es difícil de complacer._

_-Maldito San Valentine. Se quejó Ian. –Quisiera poder ser como Adam y poder estar jodiendo en mi casa en estas fechas._

_-El trabajo en Inteligencia Naval no es tan exigente cómo el nuestro._

_-Ni tan peligroso. Agregó el ojigris sonriendo._

_-Pero el nuestro es jodidamente divertido. Sonrió Carlos chocando la mano con su amigo. –Por cierto ¿Qué sabes de Mcgarret?_

_-El muy hijo de perra ahora vive en Hawai. El moreno sonrió. –Como sea, espero que el maldito al menos se acuerde nosotros alguna vez._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: Bueno, este fic habla más sobre Steve siendo un idiota cuando era más joven y sobre los amigos de sus dias de académia. Creo que aunque la idea era hacer algo romántico por el 14, realmente terminó siendo un fic sobre las patoaventuras de Steve y sus amigos y en segundo plano quedó el romance. Dios, me siento miserable. En fin, espero que aun con mi ineptitud lo hayan disfrutado aunque sea un poco como para dejar un review.<strong>


End file.
